Under a New Moon
by Jacy Storm
Summary: Someone is playing mind games with Angelus and Buffy, but whose side is the person on.


Jenny Calendar was quickly becoming depressed. After spending night after sleepless night trying to undo the hell she had help create in Sunnydale she was no closer to an answer than she had been in the very beginning. She wanted to reinstate the curse that her people had originally put on Angel and this time she wanted to lock Angelus away for good. The problem was that the old magic was gone; translating the curse was nearly impossible. She had the feeling that she was wasting her time even trying.

At this point she was thrilled that she had not told anyone else what she had been attempting. Jenny did not want to cause more disappointed and heartbreak when she failed. After all, they already held her partly responsible for the pain that Buffy was going through. And she had earned the blame, if she had been honest; if she had shared her true reasons for being in Sunnydale this may have been avoided. Buffy and Angel would have been more careful. She and Giles would still be speaking instead of him feeling so completely betrayed. Jenny had known that Giles loved Buffy like a daughter and she had hurt Buffy so Jenny was now the enemy.

Scooting her chair back from her desk she looked at the information on the screen. The translation was only a quarter of the way complete and she was starting to have little hope that she would actually be able to get any further. Angelus was free, he was slowly trying to destroy Buffy one torture at a time and there was nothing that she could do to help. She had never felt so ashamed of herself or heritage. What she had done to these people she had come to care about in the name of vengeance was as bad as what Angelus had done to her people.

Jenny's attention was pulled from her depressing thoughts by a movement in the back of the room. A large, dark shape melted out of the shadows moving with predatory grace. Fear clutched in Jenny's chest as she recognized who was with her. She knew that on this night that she was this predator's prey.

Angelus neared the front of the room. He had sat in the shadows waiting for his time to approach. Waiting to start the game he so loved to play, cat and mouse. And of course he was always the cat, he thought his mouth tipping in a cruel smile.

Sniffing the air, his smile grew. The smell of her fear was like the finest French perfume. His keen hearing could pick up the pounding of her heart pumping all of her sweet blood through her system. Some days it was just too wonderful to be him.

Patiently he sat at one of the table at the front of the room. His dark eyes intently watched her. "So, gypsy, I never really took you for such a devoted teacher. I mean, what could it be that has kept you here night after night, working so feverishly." He leaned back in the chair and propped his booted feet up on the table. "You wouldn't be working on any curses would you?"

Jenny gasped. How could he possibly know? Angelus settled the chair back on all four legs, dropping his feet from the tabletop he stood. Walking directly behind Jenny's chair. He leaned over her shoulder staring at the words on the screen in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk what are they teaching kids these days. I mean, if this is your lesson plan how does anyone ever pass? Especially, if you teach in old Romany."

Jenny could not suppress her shivers as Angelus loomed over her shoulder. They large, handsome creature was toying with her and she had did not know if there was any hope for escape.

Angelus leaned over her shoulder one palm flat against her desk the other resting on the back of her chair. With his strength and speed it would take very little snap her neck or move in with his fangs for the kill. The negligent pose did nothing to fool Jenny. "Actually, you know what this looks like. It looks like a plan to try and put me back in a box. You want soul boy to come back out and play." He turned his head slightly and whispered directly in her ear, his voice low and almost seductive. "That's not going to happen."

And in a sudden burst of motion Angelus stood to his full height towering over the petite teacher who still sat at her desk. His well-muscled leg shot out and kicked the tower case of her computer. It went careening across the floor. The power behind the kick sent it slamming into the leg of one of the student tables. The leg snapped in half and the tabletop tilted haphazardly toward the floor. Monitors slid and fell to the ground, tubes bursting in bright flashes of light and fire.

He leaned back over her his voice now a menacing growl. "I will not be caged again. This is my world now and I plan on enjoying it. No gypsy curse is going to turn me back into the pathetic, creature I had become."

Saying a quick prayer to every pagan god that she could think of Jenny did something reckless and she feared pointless. Grabbing the pencil that was laying on her desk she stabbed into the back of the hand that was once again flat against the desk. He roared in pain taking a quick step back. This gave her just the moment she needed to tumble from her chair and scramble toward the door. Running blindly she rushed through the halls of Sunnydale High searching for an exit. She passed the library rushing down the history hallway. Doors loomed at the end opening to the parking lot where her car set. If she could just get out, get to her car maybe she stood a chance.

"Jenny, it's not nice to run from me. It only makes it more painful when I catch you." Angelus crooned. She could hear his steps closing in. He could have caught her at any time during her mad rush but that would have ended the game much too soon. He wanted to heighten her panic before moving in for the kill. The power and the enjoyment he took from turning his targets into mindless, quivering fools was almost obscene. The control it took to watch their little minds snap was something that he had honed to near perfection. He knew which buttons to push and exactly how hard to push them. But this was getting a little boring. He had another that he had much rather play with. Buffy. She was the one that all his attention should be focused on, but then again the teacher might just be the perfect gift. He could present her to Giles dead and watch as Buffy heard the news. He could almost taste her tears as she realized that if she had just finished him when she thought that she had the chance then Giles' beloved would still be alive. She would feel it was all her fault. The guilt would begin to weigh down on her and if he played it right it would eventually crush her. Yes, that was perfect.

He tracked Ms. Calendar through the halls at a leisurely pace. It wasn't as if she could get away. His senses told him where she was every second and besides he knew something that she didn't. The door that she was rushing to for escape was locked, chained actually. She was scrambling to a dead end, pun definitely intended. It just made him happy when a plan came together so nicely.

As he turned the corner he stopped a moment to savor the sight before him. She was pushing on the door, her panicked mind not willing to accept that it was locked. He watched as the small hope of escape she had literally drained from her and she crumpled to the ground shaking and crying. Her distress washed through him with making feel aroused at the idea of the kill. It was time for the fun to end.

Angelus began to slowly stalk closer. A few feet from his prey he heard a sound behind him, a soft voice with a musical Irish lilt. "Uh uh uh, we won't be having any of that now." The voice breathed directly in his ear but when Angelus turned there was no one else in the hallway. He could sense no other presence.

Turning back toward Ms. Calendar, he stopped short when he saw that she was no long there. The door was standing wide open the thick chain swinging back and forth over the bar. With a roar and a burst of supernatural speed he rushed out the door and into the parking lot just in time to see Jenny Calendar get into a car with another woman.

The Mustang's ignition fired and they started to leave. As they passed Angelus the driver's eyes caught his. The woman's green eyes burned into his. Again he heard the soft disembodied voice. "Couldn't let you do anything else that you would later come to regret."

Someone was getting in the way of his fun. Interrupting his torment of Buffy, and playing mind games with him, Angelus, the master of such things. With a growl the vampire stalked into the night his mind set on finding out the identity of his new enemy.

Jenny Calendar was in a state of shock. She could not believe that she was alive. And safely locked in Bridget Morgan's car on the way to Giles' apartment. The history teacher had commented that she did not think it was a good idea that Jenny be alone tonight after the scare of finding herself trapped in what she had called that spooky old building. Jenny's first impulse was to go to Giles; he would be there to comfort her. He would understand.

The car pulled into an empty spot in front of the apartment complex and Bridget climbed out of the car. "Jenny, wait here a minute. I'm going to knock and make sure he's home." Jenny's only response was a small nod as Bridget locked her car door and walked way.

Bridget Morgan had just arrived in Sunnydale. She had taken a position at Sunnydale High as the teacher of world civilization, even though she personally did not think the world was all that civilized. Immediately upon arrival in the small town she had recognized the place for what it was, a mystical sinkhole, a large mystical sinkhole to which only the best evil would come to play. She also knew it was the home of the current slayer.

The slayer in question, Buffy, was actually in one of her classes and seemed a little more bound to the present than the past. Which in Bridget's opinion, was not surprising given the fact that the girl was fighting forces that most people would not even admit existed. The knowledge that at any moment her candle might be snuffed had to make living for now a little more important than worrying about history and made planning for the future nearly impossible.

Knocking on the Watcher's door, Bridget waited patiently for the peephole to open and for Giles to check out his new visitor. Hearing the fumbling of locks on the other side of the door she smiled as it opened. Her smile widened as she realized that he was not going to invite her in just yet. "Ms. Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I am dropping someone off who has had a very bad night. She shouldn't be alone and her first impulse was to come to you."

A look of shock, anxiety, and a little bit of fear crossed Rupert Giles' face. "Has someone been hurt?"

"It's Jenny Calendar. She had a run in with someone talk, dark and fangy tonight. She almost didn't make it out."

"Dear God," Giles muttered. Then he shot Bridget a thoughtful look. "What do you know about all of this?"

"All I can tell you is that Angelus is not going to be a problem forever. But he will be out to get Jenny now that he has learned that she was working on translating the curse." The handsome British man was suddenly staring at her as if she had grown another head. "Angel can not be allowed to compound his crimes because I don't want him to carry any more regrets or guilt than he already does."

"I still don't understand. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that. It is not yet time for the truth. Just remember to protect Jenny. Buffy will need you, the next week are going to be rough but don't let her destroy Angelus, at least not until the night of the new moon." Giles stared at his visitor with awe and suspicion. Then his eyes glazed over as her burning green eyes looked deeply into his. "And when I walk away forget that I spoke of any of this but remember what was said." She turned away to go get Jenny from her car, and then suddenly turned back around. Pulling a small book from her jacket pocket she handed it to Giles. "Oh, and on page forty two there is a spell that can revoke the invitation to a vampire, use it."

Minutes later Jenny was sitting on Giles' couch a warm cup of tea in her hand. "I'm just so lucky that Bridget was still there. She was able to get the door open and then dropped me off here." A shiver ran through Jenny as she thought about her confrontation with Angelus. "I don't know what I would have done without her help."

Giles pulled Jenny close to his side and enclosed her in the circle of his arms. "Well, we will take precautions. You will not be able to go out after dark any longer and I would like for you to start staying here. I think it will be safer and much better for my peace of mind."

Smiling up at this man she was coming to adore. "I think that will be a good idea especially since he can no longer get into your apartment. It was a stroke of luck that you found the revocation of welcome tonight."

"Yes, yes it was." But somewhere deep in Giles' mind he thought that there was much more to it than mere luck, he just did not know exactly what.

Buffy stormed into the library with Xander and Willow close on her heels. Giles was sitting at the library table studying a small and very old looking book. "It was quiet on the slaying front last night, Giles. No Angelus trying to turn me into the late vampire slayer."

Giles looked up at the girl who has hopped up on the table, her feet swinging back and forth. "Yes, well it seems he had other prey last night."

Willow gasped, "What? Who Giles? Was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, did Deadboy get anyone?" Xander asked.

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish the lenses. "No, No, no one was hurt. But I must admit that Jenny was quite frightened by the experience."

Buffy gaped at Giles, "Ms. Calendar? Why did he go after her?"

Sliding his glasses back into place, he looked squarely at Buffy. "It would seem that she was trying to recreate the curse to return Angel's soul. Angelus found out, I assume from one of Drucilla's visions, that this was taking place and he tried to stop her."

"Is she okay, Giles?" Buffy still had not completely forgiven Ms. Calendar for not warning them that there was a chance that Angelus might once again get loose but she did not want to see the woman hurt. And she was trying to restore Angel's soul, which went along way in gaining favor in Buffy's mind.

"Quite shaken but she wasn't really harmed. She escaped him before he was able to do any damage."

"You go, Ms Calendar. Getting away from Deadboy had to take some doing." Xander proclaimed.

Giles smiled, "Yes, I suppose it did. She doesn't remember everything, the adrenaline and all. But she was able to get out to the parking lot and Ms. Morgan drove her to my apartment and dropped her off."

Willow frowned. "Ms. Morgan the new history teacher?"

"She had been here working late and since Jenny had rushed from the building with out her purse or keys she offered her a ride."

"Man, that was some luck."

"Xander, I dare say that you are right."

Buffy jumped off the table and turned to Giles. "Keep an eye on Ms. Calendar. He'll be back for her." Giles nodded, this was not news to him. "Now I have to get to class before Snyder sends out the hall monitors. I swear the little troll has it in for me." She mumbled as she headed back toward the door.

Buffy left the library and went to her next class, which happened to be history. She took her seat and leaned over to Willow, who was sitting beside her. "Do you think that it was just luck that Ms. Morgan was there or could there be something else?"

Willow tilted her head and thought a moment, "Nah, I think that Xand was right, probably just luck. I mean what would she have to be to be able to take on Angelus."

"You are probably right, Will. I'm just a little over the line on the paranoid side these days." Buffy answered back just as the teacher in question entered the room. The teacher was beautiful woman who looked to be in her early thirties, her long black hair and bright green eyes already had most of the guys in the class drooling over her. And that was even without taking into consideration the musical Irish lilt in her voice.

Ms. Morgan began to talk about the chapter that the class had been assigned and Buffy's mind wandered off to other places. Was it possible to get Angel back or would she be forced to shove a stake into the heart of the only man she would ever truly love? That was a question that plagued her day in and day out. Along with the question of could she do it? Could she look into those chocolate brown eyes and end his existence? Or would she eventually let him destroy her just to end her own pain?

Sighing Buffy tried to drag her attention back to Ms. Morgan. Was there something off about the teacher? Or was it a lucky break that she had been in the school and was able to help Ms. Calendar? Buffy wasn't really one to believe much in luck with living on the hellmouth and all. But she could not sense anything from the woman. Yet if she were powerful enough to play head games with Angelus then she probably would be able to circumvent Buffy's Spidey Sense.

Rubbing a hand over her tired eyes, she silently blessed Giles for finding the magical lock to keep Angelus from coming into her house. Maybe just maybe she would get some sleep. She doubted it though because she would be too busy worrying about what he was doing while she as asleep. Each death he caused left bloodstains on her hands because she wasn't able to do anything to stop him.

The bell ringing to indicate class was over startled Buffy from her thoughts. She quickly gathered up her books and was about to leave when Ms. Morgan's called her back. "Buffy may I speak with you for a moment?" Buffy nodded to Willow to indicate that she see her in a few minutes and approached the teacher. It was just what she needed, to be caught daydreaming in class again.

Ms. Morgan looked petite blond. She was tired and this whole incident with Angelus was weighing heavily on her soul. "What has happened is of no fault of yours. And if you retain your hope then all will turn out as you wish. But I must ask you not to destroy Angelus at least not until the night of the new moon."

Buffy stared at the teacher. "Who are you?" The Slayer demanded.

Ms. Morgan merely smiled and said to the girl words that she had told the watcher the night before. "I can't tell you that. It is not yet time for the truth. And when you walk away forget that I spoke of any this but remember what was said."

Buffy nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Ms. Summers try not to daydream so much in class." Buffy walked away her cheeks aflame. And somewhere in her mind and heart a small ember of hope began to burn just waiting to catch fire. The only thing was she did not know is why it was there.

On the other side of town Angelus stormed around the mansion kicking furniture, minions, whatever got in the way of his fury. Jenny Calendar had gotten away. They had revoked his invitation to Buffy's home. And now he had run across someone or something that could get in the way of his torment of the slayer. This thing had just walked away with his prey. This thing had gotten into his head. Since he didn't know what it was there was not way that he could defeat it or destroy it. He was finally the mouse in the game of cat and mouse and he sure as hell did not like the role reversal.

Picking up a doll that sat on a table Angelus heaved it across the room. The porcelain face shattered into a million tiny pieces of shrapnel. An agonized scream rang out in the mansion that cut into Angelus' already frayed nerves. Drucilla came rushing into the room and picked up the now faceless doll. She fell to her knees in the shards of glass heedless to whether she was being cut. She just cradled the broken toy, sobbing and wailing.

Unable to stand the insane vampiress' tantrum he yelled for Spike, "Spike get out her and get this psycho away from me."

The bleach blond vampire rolled into the room. "Well mate, if she's psycho its only because you made her that way." Angelus just turned toward his childe and growled. He was not in to mood to trade insults with Rollerboy.

Sensing that it was not the time to antagonize Angelus, he rolled over to Dru. "Come on, Ducks lets take you into the other room with the rest of your dollies."

"Spikey, Daddy hurt Miss Martha. He broke her to itsy bitsy bits because he can't go see the mean old Slayer anymore."

"What are you talking about, Dru baby?"

"He went to visit every night and now they've locked the window and he can't get in."

Spike turned to face his Sire. "You were in the Slayer's room every night and she is still walking around, breathing and dusting." Angelus' eyes flashed yellow but he did not make a comment.

"You could have killed the little bint a hundred times over by now and you've just been what, playing in her panty drawer?"

In full game face Angelus turned on Spike. "The last thing, you need to worry about are the Slayer's panties."

"You've got it as bad for her as Soul Boy did?"

"Shut up Spike."

"The Scourge of Europe is now the Pathetic of Sunnyhell."

Angelus grabbed the arms of Spike's wheelchair. Leaning over to where he was eye to eye with the younger vampire. He voice was little more than a growl. "Watch it William or you'll find yourself as little more than dust on the furniture."

"Well it'll be better than being a laughingstock when everyone finds out that my sire is little more than a whipped puppy to the slayer. I mean it was one thing when you had a soul. But this, this is just pitiful." Spike wheeled backwards dislodging the mighty Angelus and collected Dru. "Come on baby. Let's go take care of Miss Martha." Drucilla nodded and followed behind Spike and out of the room.

Angelus looked at the two and then through back his head and roared. He was no one's whipped puppy and he would show the little slayer, all of her little playmates and anyone else who got in his way that. This world was his for the taking and take it he would. With that he stalked out of the hall to his room and slammed the door shut, the force nearly rattling the whole building.

No one sensed the shadow that watched the exchange. No one saw the smile that lit the beautiful face. Poor Angelus he did not know what was about to befall him. His reign of terror would soon be well and truly over forever. Why, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Then the shadow was gone.

A week passed without much action. Angelus had shown himself a couple of times. He and Buffy had battled it out with words and fists. Fortunately, Buffy had been on the winning side each time but she still had not been able to bring herself to turn him to dust. And even after all of that she wasn't ready. In their first real confrontation she had told him she just needed time. But she was beginning to feel like time was running out. She was beginning to feel helpless and hopeless.

The feelings she had this night were different though. It was a new moon and Friday the thirteenth on top of that which gave Buffy a fair case of the wiggins. She could not shake the feeling that her life was once again about to be turned topsy-turvy again. And she didn't whether or not this was for the good or the bad.

Her dreams the last few nights had been a cross between heaven and hell. She dreamed of Angel. Her Angel. In her dreams, she could see the love shining in his dark chocolate eyes as he looked at her. She saw Angel holding her, kissing her, smiling at her, talking with her. They fought together, loved together, lived together and Angelus was no longer a threat. It was heaven. When she woke up and realized that is was just a dream, that none of those things would ever happen again, it was hell.

Buffy hoped that she run into something that she could beat on as she walked through Restfield, her last cemetery of the night. It had been quiet and she felt antsy. Nervous energy was humming through her system needing an outlet. She was so tired of being constantly on guard. She wanted Angelus to attack so that it would finally be over, then again she didn't know if she could kill him. She looked at the monster that wore her lover's face and she froze. Hurting him felt to her as if she were hurting Angel and that was something that she could never do.

Buffy stalked through the cemetery her senses tingling. Something was going to happen and soon, but she had no idea what. Making a mental note to speak with Giles she looked up at stars twinkling in the black sky overhead as she headed toward the back gate. It was time to get home and study for chemistry and to avoid her mother.

She had not been able to face her mom since the truth had come out about what happened with Angel. Especially, when she had to explain that she was the reason Angel was running around trying to kill everyone close to Buffy. It had been a great relief when Giles had found the spell to revoke Angel's invitation into her house. At least that helped to keep her mother safe. She would deal with the rest of it when the whole life in peril thing was over.

Cutting through an open section of the cemetery, Buffy looked around the familiar surroundings. In the far corner of the expanse was a large oak that she and Angel had sit beneath and held each other on more than one occasion. The end-of-patrol make-out session had become somewhat of a ritual and this was one of the nicer spots. It was a perfect square, bare of graves with the oak to the north; an eternal flame glowed to the south, a small fountain burbled to the west and a wind vane in the shape of an angel spinning to the east. Willow had always been in awe of the spot because of the magical significance of having the elements in the correct quarters. Buffy didn't know much about all the Wicca mojo; she just thought it was a really pretty spot even if it was in a cemetery.

But tonight she did not have time to admire the area she had homework to do. Moving swiftly toward the exit, Buffy cut through the center of the square and stopped. Her feet suddenly felt as if they had been glued to the ground. Struggling to get free she barely noticed the large, dark shadow begin to approach. She missed the special tingling in her already thrumming senses. As the figure drew closer she finally made out the familiar shape in the weak light. Angelus had finally made his move and now she was trapped.

Approaching the slayer an evil grin tipped up the corners of Angelus' well-shaped mouth. He had been waiting for more than an hour for Buffy to arrive. As time had passed he had been worried he missed her. That she had changed her routine with recent events. But she was still apparently a creature of habit and he knew her schedule better than anyone else. Because he more than anyone else had tagged after her night after night when he had been burdened with his soul.

Closing the distance to the place she stood frozen, he hoped in fear, Angelus walked right up to the slayer. "Hello Lover."

Buffy shot him an angry glare and continued to try to move her feet. He wasn't fighting fair but what did she expect from a demon. "What have you done to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Angelus asked.

"The big bad Angelus didn't think he could take the poor little slayer on his own so you had me frozen in place so that it would be easier on you?"

Angelus snorted, "I could have taken you a thousand different times by now if I really wanted to. I don't need to resort to such things. Besides if I were going stop a part of you from moving, it would be your mouth." Titling his head he looked at Buffy who angrily stared back. "Well I would stop you from being able to talk, not other things." At her indignant huff he grinned and tried to take a step closer to her. His feet would not move. "What the . . ." Angelus struggled to get free and noticed a bright smile gracing Buffy's face. She was so incredibly beautiful to him, especially when she smiled, mischief dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one caught in the spiders web." Her smile became even broader as he scowled down at her. Then just as suddenly as the smile had appeared it disappeared. Buffy shrieked as the ground around their feet began to burn with golden flames in the shape of an Infinity symbol.

As they stood, the flames dancing around there feet, both realized they were being pulled closer together. Angelus growled as he struggled to free himself. He fought the magic that was pulling them together. Buffy looked around the area wide eyed waiting for whatever was causing all of this to jump out and finish the job. The distance between she and Angelus shrank until she had to put out her hand to stop from slamming right into him. The moment her hand touched his chest the larger area around them began to slowly light with blue flames. The flames traveled slowly around the tree, the fountain, the eternal flame and the wind vane leaving them standing in the center of a larger circle.

Angelus stopped and glared at the broken spot in the circle. His eyes, which were glowing amber, filled with unease, as he seemed to wait for something. Unconsciously, his hand came up and rested gently over Buffy's where it lay against his chest. As soon as he touched Buffy a woman stepped into the circle and the broken edge closed behind her.

The woman was tall, with long dark hair that hung straight and loose down her back. She was incredibly beautiful, standing there with the bearing of warrior dressed in a flowing emerald green gown that shimmered in the pale blue light surrounding her. Priceless and probably very powerful jewels adorned her body. A gold belt, dripping with precious stones at her hips, matching gold and emerald cuff bracelets graced each of her wrists, a long, thick gold chain with a intricately designed medallion rested against her bosom, and a gold band encircled her forehead; in its center was an emerald as big as the tip of Angelus' thumb. She looked like a portrait of a medieval witch. Proud strong and more frightening to Angelus than anyone he had ever faced.

His supernatural senses could pick up on the waves of power that radiated from her. She was not someone he could defeat and it almost made the demon howl to think about being at anyone's mercy. Or lack thereof.

The woman regarded the couple closely, tipping he head slightly to one side studying them. A small smile lifted the corners of her full mouth. "This was much easier than I thought it would be." She said her voice flavored with a sweet Irish lilt. Angelus recognized the soft voice at once and stiffened.

Not seeming to notice his reaction Buffy gaped at the vision in front of her, wondering what was going on. "Who, are you? What do you want?" The woman did not answer, she just smiled and began to chant in a language that Buffy did not understand. The medallion around her neck began to glow with power and light.

The hand that was resting against Angelus' chest began to grow warm. Buffy tore her eyes away from the woman and looked at her hand that was covered by Angelus' much larger one. A bright silver light had wound itself around their joined hands and bound them together.

Angelus' eyes shifted to the small slayer standing before him. She was staring intently at center of his chest where their hands rested, glowing from some sort of magic. The witch still stood at the head of the figure chanting in what he realized was Gaelic. It was a form much older than the one he had learned as a child, but he could understand certain words or phrases. The words soul, love, and demon, he recognized and it made him nervous. For some reason he knew that this was not going to end well for him.

If he could break the connection between himself and the slayer he might have a shot, but he did not know how that was possible when he did not seem to be able to move. He tried to lift his hand from hers but the magical cord kept them tied together. There was no escape.

It was at the same moment that he came to this realization that the pain started. It began deep inside, a hot ball of fire that traveled through his veins to his dead heart. He felt as if he had drank holy water and would soon turn to ash from the heat within his body. Then Angelus felt as if he was being ripped in half and the demon looked down to see that he had been pulled free from the body he had inhabited for two centuries. He knew then that this night would be his last. The Scourge of Europe had just met his destruction. He would never have the slayer, never have her at his mercy. His obsession had turned out to be completely fruitless. His reign of terror finally brought to an end by a little slip of a girl who was the catalyst to his downfall.

Buffy jumped when a loud pop sounded right above her head, golden sparks sprinkled down. Golden sparks that she would never truly realize was all that was left of the demon Angelus. At her feet the infinity sign that wound its way around their feet opened up to a perfect circle. The flaming circle flared, the blue white light blinding. And then just as suddenly, it was all gone.

She was standing in Restfield Cemetery alone again with Angel. No, she thought, with Angelus. The thing that wore her love's face, yet wanted to destroy her. Wanted to crush her. She jerked her hand away from him and stepped back, instantly dropping into a fighting stance.

Angel looked rather dazed, but she could not underestimate him. At any moment he would regain his composure and come at her fighting. She had to be ready.

Angel looked around him. How he had gotten to the cemetery he didn't know. What was even more confusing was why Buffy looked like she was about to attack him. He ran his finger through his hair and noticed how she twitched when he lifted his arms. A pressure began to build in his chest a painful tightening that seemed to grow into a burn. And after a moment Angel found himself having to inhale. Once he began to draw in great gulps of air, the tightening subsided. It was as if he had been holding his breath and his lungs had rebelled forcing him to take in air. But that was ridiculous since he was a vampire and didn't have to breathe.

Still wary, Buffy watched Angel's chest begins to rise and fall as he drew in large gasping breaths. His face was pale in the moonlight, but she would almost swear she could detect a slight blush to his complexion. Her mind was so busy spinning impossible dreams she did not even realize that she had moved until she found herself standing once again before Angel her palm resting against his broad chest. Beneath her palm she felt a fluttering that felt like a heartbeat if she had not known better.

"Buffy?" Angel managed. "What's going on?"

Buffy just stared at her hand that lay over his heart for a moment. The steady rhythm beneath her palm made thought nearly impossible. She couldn't deny it any longer his heart was beating.

Looking up into his dark eyes, eyes that were filled with confusion and maybe a little fear, Buffy smiled. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Buffy. What is happening? Why are we here?" He asked.

"I think we're here so all my dreams can come true." He looked at her in confusion. "Angel, your heart is beating. You're alive."

Eyes widening, Angel lifted his hand and touch the pulse point at the base of his throat. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the steady thump of a beating heart. "How?"

Buffy shook her head rather frantically, "I don't know and frankly I don't care. Angel, I have you back and you're alive there is nothing else in this world that matters at the moment." Launching herself into his arms she kissed him with everything in her. All the fear and loneliness from the past few weeks evaporated, her guilt over causing him to lose his soul vanished under the warm caress of his lips.

Eventually, it was Angel who had to come up for air. He looked down at Buffy who had snuggled against his chest, her arms tightly around his waist, and he could help to wonder if this was all a dream, a dream that he did not want to wake from, one that would torture him like no other when it ended.

Buffy held Angel as close to her as possible her ear pressed against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. His skin was so warm beneath her cheek and it felt so wonderful. "I've been so scared, Angel. These last few week have been so hard."

"Buffy, I . . ." Slowly memories began to unwind from the tangle of confusion in his mind. Angelus had been back. Oh, God what had he done? How much had he hurt Buffy? "Buffy, are you okay, did I hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head, her face brushing against his chest. "Angel, you would never hurt me. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"But."

"No Angel, none of it is your fault. If anyone were to blame it would be me. I caused you to lose your soul Angel. If I hadn't pushed on the night of my birthday . . ."

Angel could not stop the chuckle that escaped him. "Then it would have happened another night. Because Buffy I was having a hard time keeping my hands off of you. When you said you were ready I thought I had died and was being allowed into heaven." Buffy looked up at Angel and he used his thumb to brush the tear that had escaped from her eye. "Buffy, I may regret what happened afterwards, but I can not and will not regret making love to you. That was the most wonderful experience of my very long life."

Wonder and awe was shining in Buffy's eyes she asked, "Really?"

"Really, I love you and being with you was beyond perfect."

"Oh, Angel I love you so much."

He smiled at the small girl in his arms. "Now Buffy, before I carry you to my apartment, I think we need to find out what is going on."

A shiver ran through her at his words. He wanted to be with her. All the horrible things that Angelus had said to her the morning after had made her doubt that what Angel had experienced had been as profound as what she had felt. She had been so scared and hurt that she had forgot the truth of the curse, only a moment of true happiness could cause him to loose his soul and making love to her had brought about that moment of true happiness. "Yeah, we should go to the library and see if Giles can help us out with all of this. This is going to shock the stripes from his tweed jacket."

The couple made there way across town toward the school. They were stopped once by a group of vampires trying to pick off citizens crazy enough to go to the late show in Sunnydale. It was in this fight that they discovered Angel still possessed his strength and speed. Finishing off the vampires with relative ease they continued their journey to the school, and went directly to the library.

Xander, Oz, Willow and Cordelia were all sitting around the large library table while Giles was in his office. When Buffy and Angel walked in, Xander vaulted from his seat, "Buffy, what are you doing with him? Oh, God did he turn you?" Xander babbled. "We are all going to be menu items at the Buffy and Angel snack bar." He muttered as he grabbed a large wooden cross from the table and ran toward the couple. Taking hold of Buffy's arm he tried to jerk her away from Angel as he thrust the cross in Angel's face.

Angel didn't even flinch instead he reached out and took the cross from Xander's hand. Holding the cross Angel glanced over at Buffy and gifted her with a crooked smile that made her knees weak.

Xander stood gaping at the couple. "Xander, you might want to close your mouth. I believe that you're about to drool." Buffy told him. The boy snapped his mouth closed and took the cross back from Angel.

"Giles, I believe the cross we have out here is broken." Cordelia yelled. The Watcher came out of his office and looked at the group of young people.

"Cordelia, what on earth are you talking about. A cross can not be broken."

Cordelia just gave Giles a peeved look. "Well, it must be because Xander just handed it to Angelus over there and nothing happened. Hence the broken comment."

Giles turned in the direction that Cordelia had motioned and was startled to see Buffy standing, holding hands with Angelus. Xander was before them and he appeared to be catatonic. "Buffy? What . . . I mean..." The watcher stammered as he removed his glasses and began to polish them, as was his habit when he became nervous.

"Hi, Giles. I guess you have questions?" At the watchers emphatic nod, Buffy smiled brightly. "So do we." She told him as she tugged on Angel's hand, leading him closer to the group. Xander began to back pedal, still not quite grasping what was going on and trying to stay as far away from the couple as he could.

"Well, yes, what are your questions?" Giles began replacing his glasses.

Surprisingly it was the usually quiet Oz that spoke up. He had been regarding Angel carefully since he and Buffy had walked through the door. His wolf senses was picking up something that he had never gotten from Angel before, life. "They want to know how Angel is now suddenly living and breathing."

Angel turned to the boy who today had spiky blue hair and nodded. "That would be the top question on my list."

"What?" Xander yelled as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. "Angel is alive? How did you know?"

"Wolf senses." Oz said with a shrug.

Giles jerked his glasses off. "Dear God, how did this happen? When did this happen?"

"About twenty minutes ago and here is what we know." Buffy told the watcher. She then began to explain what happened in the cemetery. When she was finished Giles looked more confused than he had in the beginning.

"I can't imagine anyone in this town would have that kind of power. Actually, I can't imagine many beings in the universe that would have that kind of power. She banished the demon and basically created life where there was none, that takes godlike powers."

"Yes, it would." Came a voice from the door. "And the reason I can do it is because I'm a goddess." It was Ms. Morgan.

Buffy watched the history teacher cross the room. The woman seemed not to notice the stunned look on many of the faces in the room. Instead just she walked toward Angel.

Xander had finally pushed himself up from the floor. "Our history teacher is a goddess. You know this stuff could only happen in Sunnydale."

Giles shot a look at Xander. "Ms. Morgan would you care to explain to us what is happening. I must admit that I'm at a loss and your claims of being a goddess is only adding to the confusion."

The teacher arched an eyebrow at Giles. "You doubt my claim?" She asked a slight edge to her voice.

"No, No." Giles stammered. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset this woman especially if she was what she claimed to be.

Ms. Morgan smiled. "Why don't we all have a seat and I will tell you everything." She absently waived her hand and the gang suddenly found themselves seated at the table. None of them had moved. "My most common name is the Morgaine."

Angel gasped, "The Celtic goddess of war."

"Yes, I see, Liam, that you know something of your heritage. You're familiar with some of the old ways of your home country." Angel could only nod; being called by his given name had thrown him. It had been over two centuries since anyone had used it.

"Well, as you said I'm a warrior goddess and I came here to recruit a warrior to my ranks, a warrior to the light who will no longer be a plaything for the other powers. You are of my people, Liam, and you will answer to me. In return for your service against the darkness, I have gifted you with your humanity. I have left you with your strength, healing, and enhanced senses so that you will still be as effective a fighter as you were when the demon was in residence, but I have banished the demon from you."

"Why?" Angel asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Because it is your destiny. You would have grown to be a fine man and a fine warrior in your time but Darla changed all of that, turning you to a creature of pure evil. When the gypsies cursed you, you were once again given the means to fight for the light. Instead, you chose to hide from everyone and everything wallowing in guilt that was not yours to bear. It was not until the day that you were brought into contact with the slayer that you began to fulfill your destiny."

"What is his destiny?" Buffy questioned, she was starting to become very frightened. She was afraid that the goddess was going to take Angel away from her. She had just gotten him back.

"Fear not Slayer, I'm not here to take him from you." The goddess told the petite blond. Buffy's eyes widened to have her thoughts spoken allowed. "As it turns out that this was his true destiny. He was meant to find you, in this time, in this place. The two of you are true soul mates, a bond that is as revered as it is rare. You can not be separated and no matter how hard you try, neither will be capable of loving another." Morgaine smiled sweetly at the couple. "So, you had better get used to each other because you are stuck with one another from now until the end of time."

Angel squeezed Buffy's hand and smiled. This was unbelievable. He was free from the demon, free to love Buffy without worrying about what she would be giving up by being with him. "I will gladly fight in your name for all that you've given me. I will never be able to repay the debt." Angel told the goddess, his tone sincere.

Morgaine smiled at the handsome ex-vampire, "Just fight for the light. Protect your slayer. Oh, and name your first born for me and all will be well." The goddess looked at the startled faces in the room and took that as the perfect time to leave. With a wink and another wave of her hand she disappeared from the room leaving only the Scooby Gang.

Buffy gripped Angel's hand tightly. She had been given a life with Angel. She would have a family with Angel. "Angel, is this really happening?"

"Yeah, Buffy, I think it is." Buffy launched herself from her chair and into Angel's arms. The force knocked over his chair and the couple fell to the ground wrapped in each other's arms.

Xander who was still in an utter state of shock made a choking sound as he watched the girl that he had such a crush on kiss the former vampire senseless on the library floor. Giles was blushing and polishing his glasses as he regarded the scene before him and tried to figure out a way to stop it. Cordelia was just blatantly staring one perfect eyebrow arched. Willow was also staring, a bright smile curving her mouth. She was so happy for her best friend. Oz just grinned slightly at the sight and began to think about the Dingoes next gig.

Finally Angel pushed Buffy away. He stared into her beautiful face. Her eyes were dancing and he knew he had to free himself or she would be kissing him again. Not that that was a bad thing. "Buffy, I think we need to get up. I think we have scandalized Giles and the others quiet enough for now." Buffy just looked at him, her lower lip thrust out in a pout. Angel couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms tightly around Buffy and began to laugh. It was a joyful sound. His whole body shook with the force as he released all then tension within him.

He continued to laugh for several minutes, as tears of mirth streamed from his eyes. God, he felt good. When he finally got himself under control he looked into Buffy's glowing face.

Buffy placed her hand on Angel's flushed, damp cheek. "I think that was the most wonderful thing that I have ever heard."

Angel took a deep breath. "What, baby?"

"Hearing you laugh. You sounded so happy. I've just never heard that before."

"That's because." Angel said as he stroked her hair. "I've never felt this way before. Tonight, I have been handed a gift that is beyond anything I have ever imagined possible."

"Life is good." Buffy agreed.

"True, but Buffy, you're the gift. I'm going to have a life with you. If what Morgaine said was true I'm going to have a family with you."

Buffy and Angel had forgotten about their audience until Cordelia spoke up. "Just as long as you two don't start working on that family right here in front of us I think everything will be just fine. Okay."

With another chuckle Angel sat up bringing Buffy with him. He pulled her into a comfortable position in his lap. "I know that I have put each of you through a lot lately and all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Giles replaced his glasses. "Angel you were as much a victim in this as any of us. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I'm just pleased to have you back on our side. And the fact that Angelus may never return is quite a blessing, I must say." Buffy was tempted to jump up and hug Giles for what he had just said. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that she would have to leave Angel's lap to do it, so Giles' hug would have to wait.

"Yeah, Angel were just glad your back." Willow told the ex-vampire a bright smile on her face.

Angel smiled back. "Will you at least let me buy you some new fish?"

Willow laughed. "If it will make feel better, I'll accept."

"It will and thank you." Angel told the redhead.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as everyone took a few moments to allow some of the stresses of the last few weeks melt away. Fighting Angelus had been difficult not only because of his being so dangerous and cunning but because of his alter ego having been such a good friend and protector. It had also been difficult to watch Buffy suffer so greatly from having lost Angel. Now it seemed that everything was back to the way it should be.

Xander still jealous of Angel could not allow an opportunity to irritate the ex-vampire pass. It was he that finally broke the silence. "So, Not-dead-boy, what is the first thing you plan to do with this new fangled humanity of yours, besides shopping for fish? Will you have to get a job like the rest of us lowly day walkers?" Xander asked. "I mean how will you fill out an application? They might give you odd looks when they read your age. And as far a previous job experience, what kind of references does being the former Scourge of Europe carry anyway." The boy continued, before suddenly sitting upright in his chair. "Wait, since you weren't born here does that make you an illegal alien. Giles, can INS deport him?" Cordelia smacked him on the back of the head, but he just smiled goofily and rubbed the offended area. "What?"

Angel just looked at Xander a moment. Why hadn't Angelus eaten him? The demon had probably been afraid of food poisoning. "I think the first thing I should do is a little house cleaning at the warehouse."

Buffy smiled up at him nodding her head. "Yep, I think your right. There are several things there that I am sure could use a good dusting." Climbing to her feet she waited for Angel to get up from the floor. Together they went to the weapons cage and pulled out an assortment of useful toys. When they were fully armed, Buffy turned to the group. "Well, boys and girls don't wait up. Oh, and Willow if my mom calls, I am so staying at your house tonight, kay?"

Willow giggled. This was the Buffy that had missing for weeks. It was really good to have her back. "Got it. Be careful with Spike and Dru." She told her best friend.

"Yes, do be careful, they may not be the most intelligent foes we've ever faced but they are some of the more deadly. They had a very good teacher." Giles said giving Angel a pointed look.

"True Giles, but like most good teachers I remember what I taught them. That gives us an advantage. They also don't know about the changes I've been through tonight." Angel replied.

Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at Giles. "Besides, I just got Angel back and with a heartbeat no less, do honestly think that I'm going to let Billy Idol and Ditsy Dru take him away? I so don't think so."

Giles shook his head and chuckled. His slayer was back and in rare form. "Just be careful and report in when this is done, for my peace of mind if for no other reason."

"Sure Giles, I'll do my slayer duty and report to my watcher when mean old vamps are dust." The slayer told him as she slid her arm around Angel's waist. The couple left the school and walked down the empty streets of Sunnydale toward the waterfront.

The warehouse was quiet as they approached. Lights burned through the windows but none of the minions seemed to be milling around. Buffy and Angel crept closer so they could hear and see what was going on inside.

Dru was lying across the sofa holding her head and moaning. The crazy vampiress was rocking back and forth, mumbling about the stars being mad at her and taking away her daddy. Spike was pacing the room trying to figure out a way to calm her. Buffy and Angel looked at each other. Spike could walk. That was a very good piece of information to possess.

Spike crossed the room and knelt before Dru. "Ducks, I've sent all the minions out to look for Angelus. They'll find him."

Dru shook her head frantically. "They won't find my daddy, the mean old slayer made him go away. He's never coming back Spikey."

Spike almost smiled. The little bint had more backbone than he thought. She actually took out Angelus and now he was out of Spike's hair forever. The bleach blond vampire couldn't find the bad in that. "We'll get the slayer, Ducks. We'll make her pay for what she did to our sire."

Buffy and Angel chose that moment to make their entrance. Angel strolled forward. "Look what we have here, Spike and Dru all alone."

Spike shot Dru a look and then looked at the dark figure that had just walked in. "Thought you were dead mate. Thought that the slayer had finally found the courage to dust you."

Buffy walked up beside Angel much to Spike's surprise. "Nah, things got a little mixed up tonight and I decided to keep him." She told Spike as she tiptoed up and kissed Angel on the cheek.

Dru shrieked and lunged at Buffy who quickly spun out of the way. The insane vampiress fell to the ground and slid across the floor. Buffy dropped into a fighting stance as Dru quickly rose from the floor. The two women circled each other as Angel punched Spike in the face trying to get the opening he needed to stake the bleach blond vampire.

Oblivious to the fight going on between her sire and mate, Drucilla faced off against the Slayer, staring intently. Buffy knew what the crazy vamp was trying to do. So Buffy met the dark eyes that were trying to put her into a trance with an open vacant stare. Dru drew nearer her near black gaze boring into Buffy's. "Look into my eyes Slayer. Look into my eyes for you must pay for taking my daddy away." Drucilla said in a singsong voice. As her face morphed and her now amber eyes looked deeply into Buffy's, Buffy suddenly crossed her eyes. The vampiress let out a startled yelp as her concentration snapped and she stumbled backwards a step.

"That old hypnosis thing you have there just ain't working for me, sorry." Buffy said as she snapped Drucilla's head back with an upper cut to the jaw. "There is one thing that will work for me though?" She told the psycho vamp. "Say hello to the dust bunnies." Drucilla screeched as the stake that Buffy had pulled from the waistband of her pants lodged in her chest. In seconds she was little more than dust.

Spike watched as Dru turned to dust before his very eyes. With a roar he turned away from his fight with Angel and went for the Slayer. But Angel was too quick for him and caught Spike by the collar of his duster. He yanked Spike backwards onto the stake he was holding. "There is no way I'm letting you touch Buffy. Bye Bye Spikey." Angel mocked as the blond vampire disintegrated.

Buffy dusted off her hands and walked over to Angel. "Well that was fun." She said. "What do we do for the rest of the night?"

Angel thought for a moment, he had a lot of ideas but many of them he didn't think they were quite ready for so he stuck to the ones that dealt with slaying. "We could hang out here and wait for the minion to come back and dust them."

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Do a little more house cleaning and we won't have to deal with them later. Then we go back to your apartment and I wake up in your arms tomorrow morning."

Angel stroked Buffy's cheek gently his eyes dancing with happiness. "I really like that idea."

Buffy nuzzled her face against his palm, "Then we figure out a way to explain all this to my mom so she doesn't stake you on sight."

Angel's hand dropped and he sighed, "You really know how to spoil a romantic mood."

"Angel, we are going to make her accept this. There is nothing or no one going to stand in the way of our being together."

Pulling her into his arms he rest his chin on the top of her head, holding her tightly. "According to Morgaine we are destined to be together forever, Buffy. And that is what I want more than anything in the world. You and me living happily ever after."

Buffy smiled, "While fighting a few dragons along the way."

"Well, we're never going to get away from the dragons we have to face but we'll face them together."

"Together, that's a good word." Buffy told him as she pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
